Dark Night
by 1Persephone
Summary: Rio is an escaped covict, one doomed to death. Remmy is a criminal as well, sentenced to 100,000 years to rule over a land.Until she finds love. She is sent to hunt and capture or kill Rio, but is instead caught in a burning fire. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1

**_THERE ISN'T A STORY LIKE THIS SO I PUT IT HERE. HOPE YOU LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!_**

Remmy sat stiffly in her chair, awaiting her judgment.

"Well?" said her attorney, "Well?"  
"I've come to a decision. You," the judge pointed to Remmy, "Will be sentenced to 10,000 years as an immortal, ruling from a castle, and you can't escape until you fall in love."

He was enjoying her displeasure.

"What was I here for again?" She asked.

"You broke into mistress Rosé's house and killed her while she slept. Then you stole the Red jewel. And then you took her car and placed a bomb in it at the bank. And then, when it exploded, you took the money and stole the banker's car. And then you returned to your assigner and stole his money after killing him. Need I go on?"

"Nope. I get it. What was I supposed to do? I'm an assassin."  
"I know. I wasn't asking. As I was saying, no escape until you fall in love."

"Love is for girls."

"Aren't you a girl?"  
"Let me rephrase that. 'It's for wimpy girls.' Got it?"  
"Wimpy? Was Cleopatra wimpy?"  
"Oh yes! Cleopatra wasn't really a good leader. She wasn't born for it."

"She was."

"Was**n't**." She corrected.

"She ruled with a firm hand. She wasn't wimpy. I suggest you stop talking, or you'll cost yourself even more than you just gained. For now your poor judgment has cost you. Now its 100,000 years and you can't escape without love, and, once you give it, you are bound to him. Got it?"

She hissed.

"I'll be bound forever. I'll run away from love. It's my instinct!"

"Oh well."

"You fool! You don't know who your messing with!"

He waved his hand and the guards carried her out.

"You'll regret this!" She screamed.

Ooo000000000ooO

5 YEARS LATER


	2. Chapter 2

She lounged on her throne, eating a strawberry. A servent bowed before her.

"My lady, Kisol has again escaped. What should we do?"  
"He won't get far."

"My lady-"

"Gretchen, i don't care what that little wolf monster does. He_ won't_ get far."

"But how do you know?"

Remmy sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can try to catch him yourself."

Gretchen sank back, horrified.

"NO ma'am I'm perfectly fine in the walls of the castle."  
"Then leave."

"But your highness, there is someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"Says he is... a judge?" she said it as a question.

"Let my tormenter in."

"I'm already here."

Said he.

"Grrreeeaaattt. What do you want? I'm serving my time; I haven't broken any laws."

"We need you to do us a favor."

"No."

"Remmy-"

"I was told that this was my sentence. I've done nothing wrong. I'm not going to take on something else."

"Remmy. A carpathian male has escaped our borders."

She stood up, with a fluid, catlike grace.

"What?"

her voice had lowered to a deadly whisper.

"Rio, is what he is calling himself now."

"What am i supposed to do?"

"Find him."


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you expect me to find him?" she snorted.  
"By doing what you do best; stealing."  
"How does stealing help me?"  
"Steal the information."

"What?"  
"Take something valuable from a rescource and blackmail them."  
Her red skirt floated around her as she walked to the window. She grabbed an apple from the basket on the sill, took a bite, and then toyed with it.  
"What do I get?"

He laughed.

"Nothing."  
"Then i won't do it."  
"You want a Carpathian male roaming around?"  
She whirled, throwing the apple at the wall next to his head. He flinched, but remained where he was. The apple exploded, pieces hitting him. Juice dripped on his clothes, sticky and smelly.

"He has not harmed my own, has not entered my castle, therefore is not my problem. Learn to ward your prision; he may not have escaped."  
"I don't understand why this is difficult for you to do."

She laughed, angry, bitter sound.  
"You trapped me here. You expanded my sentence, told me i could only leave if i found love. So to put it simply, screw you."  
"When he finds out that you own this castle, that you control this world, he will come after you. He will strike you down, and i will have to say, i told you so."

She smirked, hands curling on her hips.  
"I will be prepared to take him out. Though, i must ask, what overcame you? What possessed you to come to me? And don't give me that bullshit about how 'I'm the best'. I want an honest answer."  
"You are expendible. No one would miss a criminal." he shrugged, as though the rage from a thousand lives weren't flashing across her face.  
"What of these people here? Who would care for them if I was to perish?" her voice was calm, serene.  
"They would...no longer be here."  
"You mean they would be killed?"  
"If that's what it takes."  
He never saw her move, so intent on the floor beneath him. She lunged at him, hands a vise around his neck.  
"One more word, one more wrong move, and _you _would no longer be here." she snarled.  
He froze, eyes roaming. Looking for a way out.  
"I will not hunt him. I will find him, bring him here, and care for him. And then I will tell him where the jury resides, where you will go next,  
and set him on you. I will make sure he finds you, i will make sure that the blood i wished on my hands is on his. And there is nothing you can do  
to stop me." she hissed, throwing him from her.  
"You know where the door is."  
Rolling his shoulders, he left.

"Are you sure you should wear this, Mi'lady? This is a man's clothing." Remmy's handmaid told her.  
She sighed, this conversation not new.  
"Yes. I am sure. This is a good hunting uniform. I cannot leap and run in a forty pound dress now can i?" Sarcasm was evident.  
"Well, it wouldn't be easy, but I'm sure you could." she defended.  
Just hand me the shoes." Remmy laughed.  
Once her outfit was essembled, Remmy strode to the door.  
The slam behind her shook the house.

There was not much light in the desert, not, for that fact, much anything. But Remmy could see as though it was broad daylight. A sword in  
one hand and money in the other, she raced at whiplash speed, eyes searching frantically in front. So when she was stopped by a  
cord of muscle from _behind _her, she was completely unprepared.


End file.
